Done
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Tag to 5.04 "The End". Dean's words leave more of an impression on Sam than he thinks. And Sam is breaking. Rated T for language.


**_AN: _**_My first foray into Supernatural territory. Hopefully it's not too terribly bad. Enjoy~_

_I don't own Supernatural. _

* * *

_"Choose your last words, this is the last time. Cause you and I? We were born to die." - Lana Del Ray  
_

Sam knew that he would break eventually.

He thought about it every night he laid down in his motel room. Every night he would close his eyes, knowing that Lucifer would be there to offer him the world in exchange for one small fee. The brunette knew that one day, he would decide why the hell not? Because Dean...Dean had said...

_We're better off apart._

Cringing, the hunter pushed himself further against the headboard, trying to block out the image of his brother staring him down, eyes filled with disappointment.

He knew that he was blowing this out of proportion. Knew that Dean would probably accept him back in a heartbeat. Because they were brothers. Family. And that's what Dean valued most. Even then...Sam couldn't help but feel a hole in his heart. What was life without his brother by his side, blasting his classic rock as they tore down the freeway?

A soft voice spoke, just to his left.

"He doesn't want you back, Sammy. You know it as well as I do."

Lucifer had arrived.

Sam hadn't even remembered falling asleep.

Hazel eyes focused on the newcomer, a frown on his face. He knew this to be true. Dean wouldn't accept him back. The optimistic part of him fought that notion, but Sam squashed it down. He didn't want to be hopeful right now. The future seemed bleak. He turned his gaze away from the Devil, not wanting to meet his eyes. He knew that the day where he would say yes was approaching. Perhaps Lucifer could sense it too, for he leaned forward in his chair, excitement twinkling in his blue eyes.

"I..." Sam started, not knowing how to respond to the angel.

There was a hand on his shoulder suddenly.

"It's alright, Sammy. I know you need more time. I'll come back in two days time."

With that, the angel was gone.

Eyes opened to reveal darkness. And he realized at that moment, that he was truly alone.

The room's remaining occupant chose that moment to throw his face into his hands and sob. He cried because he was tired. He cried because he was breaking. Dear God he was _breaking. _No matter how many times he'd promised Dean that he wouldn't, he was falling apart. All because of the one person who'd promised that they'd always stick together. Brothers to the end, right?

Heh, that's a laugh.

Sam immediately berated himself for that. It wasn't Dean's fault. Sam had been the one to screw up. To get them into this mess in the first place. But now...now he didn't even know if he could fight it anymore. He was tired. He was so _tired _and his lanky limbs were so goddamn _heavy. _He couldn't even get enough willpower out to get up and do something.

Instead he rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes and letting the tears slip down his cheeks.

When he woke the next morning, he laid there, staring blankly at the wall.

Dean didn't want him anymore.

He'd started the fucking Apocalypse for heaven's sake! No wonder no one wanted him around. Well except for the demons. And Lucifer. And damn him if he said that that was a nice feeling. To be wanted. Because it was. He knew that at least to Lucifer he could be useful. He could not screw something up. He'd be doing something right, even though it was wrong at the same time.

And goddammit if some part of him, a dark part he'd ignored since the demon blood fiasco, _wanted _to say yes. Longed for it. Some part of him knew that it would fill the hole that Dean's leaving had tore open. Would heal the wounds that had been left behind.

And if, _if _he said yes, he could _rest_.

He could finally stop all this. Could give up and just let it not be his problem for once. He could get _out_. He could stop hunting. Stop giving up his life to save people who never even seemed grateful that they'd been saved. Maybe he could even get Lucifer to leave Dean alone. It wasn't like Dean was going to say yes to Michael anytime soon.

Rolling over onto his other side, Sam closed his eyes once more, allowing the darkness of sleep to cloud his mind.

He woke once more, and this time it was the evening. A glance at the bedside clock showed that it was nearly ten o'clock. He'd slept nearly all day.

And it _still _wasn't enough.

He was so tired.

_Dean, don't do this._

Eyes closed again, blinking back tears.

_Bye, Sam._

A sharp pain in his chest, as the hole suddenly seemed to grow bigger. Gripping his shirt, Sam let out a hysteric chuckle at how much of a girl he was being right now. Laying in bed, crying himself to sleep. Dean would be furious. But damn Dean. Because he did this. He broke Sam. It was at that moment that he realized that he was done. Done with all of this. He didn't want to do it anymore.

The world could burn for all he cared.

_Stay away from each other._

Another hysterical sob left his lips.

_For __**good.**_

Oh yeah. He was done.

The next time his eyes opened, Sam knew what he was going to do. His mind was clear.

Lucifer sat across from him on the bed, a strange sadness in his eyes.

"Are you ready, Sam?" The archangel asked quietly.

Brushing a strand of hair from his face, Sam nodded, "Just...just let it be over, okay?"

A smile on the face of the Devil.

And then darkness.


End file.
